mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Peacock
Hazel Millicent Peacock is a student at Charles Darwin Middle School. She is part of Miss Chameleon's acting club and aspires to be in the school play. Her vocal speaking accent was well-known in English. She appeared in "Me Adam, You Jake". She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography In "Me Adam, You Jake", Hazel, Humphrey Bear and Laura Owl practiced their jungle calls, as all three of them were auditioning for the role of the jungle-calling Jungle Guy of the eponymous school play. Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey inquired what all their ruckus was about, and Hazel did most of the explaining. Hazel demonstrated her jungle call, which was an obscure, loud peacock call, that involved her extending her neck, sticking out her tongue, bulging out her eyes, and of course, spreading her plumage. Humphrey and Laura applauded her for being the best of the bunch, and with great honor, Hazel bowed to her "audience". Hazel was seen at rehearsals. Hazel however, didn't make the cut, as the role of Jungle Guy, instead went to Henry Armadillo, who proved to be a very poor decision for the part, constantly forgetting all of his lines during the show. In "Shiny Thing", she sat in Miss Chameleon's Class, and was one of the first few students to become hypnotized by Jake's Glass Doorknob. She sat in between Endugu Elephant and Blue Fish, upon first witnesses the object's entrancing glory. Hazel stood next to Humphrey and murmured in confusion, when the curse was finally lifted. In "Amazon Kevin", she sat in between Lacey Badger and Shawn Owl, in the Auditorium, when the students were introduced to Amazon Kevin. She was visible in the shot, where the lights went up in the house, revealing to Kevin that everyone he was talking to were all animals. In "Guano in 60 Seconds", Hazel gave Jake an angered glare, for loudly eating bat guano in Mr. Hornbill's Class. She was also seen entering the school, after it's decontamination, with Laura Owl following right behind her. In "Kerry to Dance?", Hazel was at the school dance called the "One Night in the Jungle". Hazel danced on one side of the Gymnasium, with the rest of the girls. Due to an animation goof, her entire body was completely black, while her prom dress remained colored in. In "I Got a New Aptitude", she sat at the lunch table with Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe. In regards to the upcoming career aptitude test, the trio conversed about what they all wanted to do with their lives, when they grew up. Hazel wanted to be a zoo animal, just like Ingrid, Lupe, and everybody else. In "Pranks for the Memories", Hazel appeared in a cameo role along with the CDMS students giving cheers for Adam Lyon who displayed an unexpected pie splat prank on Pixiefrog. Initially congratulating him as a new Prank Master General of the year, which leaves Jake in an envious state. Trivia *Her physical appearance is factually inaccurate, as her design is that of a male peafowl. Even her last name is used incorrectly, as Hazel is actually a peahen. Peahens are more grayer and drabber in plumage, and have shorter tails. A possible explanation is that she's transgender and biologically male. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Birds